emeraldcanticlefandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Canticle
"Our song is the song of life!" - Battlecry of the Emerald Canticle The Emerald Canticle is a Stormhost of Stormcast Eternals, crafted by Sigmar for warfare in the realm of Ghyran against Nurgle. Each warrior is chosen from a noble soul who's final actions resonated upon the green wind loud enough for Sigmar to hear them and snatch them away from Chaos and Nagash. Most of the souls have bore witness to the atrocities of Nurgle, and have empathy in their hearts towards those suffering his horrors. Many of the warriors of the Emerald Canticle are drawn from the former inhabitants of the Jade Kingdom of Verandon. Its ruins serve as the primary setting of the Emerald Canticle's actions in Ghyran. Organization The Emerald Canticle is divided like a typical Stormhost between Echelons, Temples, and Chambers although some organization has been shifted and units re-categorized. Due to their use of smaller, more focused and independent chambers that interoperate their units for large-scale guerilla warfare, their warbands are traditionally grouped based on the weapons they wield. They are akin to instruments in an orchestra, each with their own part to play in the greater song. The Leader Echelon * The Peerless Crescendo ** Lord-Commander Verithion Jadecrown The Command Echelon * The Jade Council ** Lord-Celestant Balon Windswept ** Lord-Celestant Valon Windswept ** Lady-Celestant Hanna Wintergaze ** Lord-Celestant Erran Venomblade ** Lady-Celestant Farra Greentouched ** Lady-Celestant Talash Silverbow ** Lord-Celestant Ullyr Ironheart ** Lord-Celestant Idrus Skyweaver ** Lord-Celestant Hyadron Starscale ** Lord-Celestant Thargan Bronzeshaper * The Convocation of Life (Natum Temple) ** Lord-Natum Kallen Woodbinder ** Lord-Natum Morell Truesight ** Lord-Natum Ghallo Skitterspeak ** Lord-Natum Arakk Wildspeaker ** Lord-Natum Orren Greenfeather ** Lord-Natum Pralet Dragonthroat ** Lord-Natum ?? ** Lady-Natum Lilla Skywatcher * The Ensemble of War (Emissary Temple) ** Lord-Signaller Morano Ghalate of the Knights of the Aurora ** Lord-Signaller Hallus Smythe of the Hallowed Knights ** Lord-Signaller Klaceas Hawkeye of the Astral Templars ** Lord-Signaller Fathyl Icewarden of the Frostborne ** Lord-Signaller Fallian Tirocino of the Tempest Lords * The Rigid Bellow (Logister Temple) ** Lord-Legatus Quellon Norr ** Lord-Legatus Lian Windcrest ** Lady-Legatus ?? ** Lord-Auditor Alaban Feuran * The Resonant Refrain (Heraldor Temple) ** Lord-Versifier Xavius Forlor ** Lord-Conductor ?? ** Lady-Diva Delana Jadesoul ** Lord-Divo Illianth Stormclash ** Lord-Minstrel Harrad Brasssong ** Lord-Minstrel Martul Worldheart ** Lady-Minstrel Verine Dawneye ** Lady-Minstrel Kella Woodwind ** Lord-Minstrel Marcel Greenbellow ** Knight-Heraldors ** Knight-Principals * The Celestial Audience (Explorator Temple) ** Lord-Ocular Willen Realmwatcher ** Lord-Augur ?? ** Lady-Oracle ?? * The Ringing Anvil (Recastor Temple) ** Lord-Recastor Yorren Moltenhammer ** Lord-Recastor Prentus Goldenfist ** Lord-Recastor Klask Greenhelm ** Lady-Recastor Breet Wholeplate * The Ardent Rhythm (Gladitorius Temple) ** Lord-Gladitorius Tyron Sunspear ** Lady-Gladitorius ?? ** Lord-Gladitorius Lorrent Ironbreaker The Third Echelon Sacrosanct Chamber * The Purifying Hymn ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Erran Venomblade *** Lord-Ponticus Halworth Silversoul *** Lord-Veritant ?? ** Conclaves *** Sequitors *** Castigators *** Inquisitors * ?? ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Arcanum *** Knight-Incantor ** Conclaves *** Evocators * The Bellowing Hull ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Thargan Bronzeshaper *** Lord-Ordinator ?? ** Conclaves *** Stormcaller Command Tank Sigmar's Voice *** Stormbreaker Siege Tank Maelstrom of Fate *** Stormbreaker Siege Tank Tempest of War *** Celestar Ballista *** Celestar Ballista *** Celestar Ballista *** Thunderbolt Ballista *** Thunderbolt Ballista Clandestine Chamber * The Anthem of the End ** Chamber Command *** Lady-Celestant Farra Greentouched *** Lord-Moderatus ?? ** Members *** Ghyros-Prime Alucian, Son of Alarielle Symphonic Chamber * The Sound of Thunder ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Versifier Xavius Forlor *** Lord-Conductor ?? *** Lady-Diva Delana Jadesoul *** Lord-Divo Illianth Stormclash *** Lord-Minstrel Harrad Brasssong *** Lord-Minstrel Martul Worldheart *** Lady-Minstrel Verine Dawneye *** Lady-Minstrel Kella Woodwind ** Redeemer Conclave *** Proclaimer Retinue **** Proclaimer-Prime **** 4x Proclaimers *** Enticer Retinue **** Enticer-Prime **** 4x Enticers *** Cantor Retinue **** Cantor-Prime **** 4x Cantors *** Cantor Retinue **** Cantor-Prime **** 4x Cantors ** Angelos Conclave *** Enchanter Retinue **** Enchanter-Prime **** 2x Enchanters *** Enchanter Retinue **** Enchanter-Prime **** 2x Enchanters ** Paladin Conclave *** Bellower Retinue **** Bellower-Prime **** 2x Bellowers Warrior Chambers * The Chorus of Life ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Balon Windswept *** Lord-Celestant Valon Windswept *** Lord-Castellant Norran Hall *** Knight-Questor Jyorn Heartseeker *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Redeemer Conclave *** Liberator Retinue **** Liberator-Prime Oln the Bolthammer **** 9x Liberators *** Liberator Retinue **** Liberator-Prime Joren the Blue-Eyed **** 9x Liberators *** Liberator Retinue **** Liberator-Prime Illeth the Blackblood **** 9x Liberators *** Preserver Retinue **** Preserver-Prime Hallyk the Ashenshield **** 9x Preservers *** Emancipator Retinue **** Emancipator-Prime Yurreth the Edged **** 9x Emancipators *** Redeemer Retinue **** Redeemer-Prime Baaren the Radiant Sun **** 9x Redeemers *** Reclaimer Retinue **** Reclaimer-Prime Holn of the Fallen **** 9x Reclaimers * The Heavenly Serenade ** Chamber Command *** Lady-Celestant Hanna Wintergaze *** Lady-Natum Lilla Skywatcher *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Redeemer Conclave *** Liberator Retinue **** Liberatress-Prime ?? **** 9x Liberatresses *** Liberator Retinue **** Liberatress-Prime ?? **** 9x Liberatresses *** Preserver Retinue **** Preserver-Prime ?? **** 9x Preservers *** Redeemer Retinue **** Redeemer-Prime ?? **** 9x Redeemers * The Singing Arrows ** Chamber Command *** Lady-Celestant Talash Silverbow *** Lord-Natum Ghallo Skitterspeak *** Knight-Venator Kha'lar Sweetsong *** Knight-Heraldor ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? ** Justicar Conclave *** Judicator Retinue **** Judicator-Prime Arret the Quiver **** 9x Judicators *** Arbitor Retinue **** Arbitor-Prime Kanar the Thunderclap **** 9x Arbitors *** Harbinger Retinue **** Harbinger-Prime Sadric the Spotter **** 9x Harbingers * The Silent Ones ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant ?? *** Lord-Castellant ?? ** Redeemer Conclave *** Liberator Retinue **** Liberator-Prime ?? **** 9x Liberators *** Preserver Retinue **** Preserver-Prime ?? **** 9x Preservers ** Paladin Conclave *** Retributor Retinue **** Retributor-Prime ?? **** 4x Retributors *** Decimator Retinue **** Decimator-Prime ?? **** 4x Decimators *** Protector Retinue **** Protector-Prime ?? **** 4x Protectors Exemplar Chambers * The Echo of Vengeance ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Ullyr Ironheart *** Lord-Natum Morell Truesight *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Paladin Conclave *** Retributor Retinue **** Retributor-Prime Errax the Laughing Storm **** 4x Retributors *** Retributor Retinue **** Retributor-Prime Pallon the Backbreaker **** 4x Retributors *** Decimator Retinue **** Decimator-Prime Khoranth the Impending **** 4x Decimators *** Decimator Retinue **** Decimator-Prime Utt the Wyldaxe **** 4x Decimators *** Protector Retinue **** Protector-Prime Fanra the Arrowbane **** 4x Protectors *** Protector Retinue **** Protector-Prime ?? **** 4x Protectors *** Annihilator Retinue **** Annihilator-Prime Jallar the Ebon Blade **** 4x Annihilators *** Annihilator Retinue **** Annihilator-Prime Hallus the Thundercharged **** 4x Annihilators *** Demolisher Retinue **** Demolisher-Prime Lorash the Breaker **** 4x Demolishers *** Demolisher Retinue **** Demolisher-Prime Illyn the Windkissed **** 4x Demolishers *** Defender Retinue **** Defender-Prime Gillian the Shieldwall **** 4x Defenders *** Defender Retinue **** Defender-Prime Soll the Barrier **** 4x Defenders Harbinger Chambers * The Rhythmic Wing ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Idrus Skyweaver *** Lord-Natum Orren Greenfeather *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Angelos Conclave *** Conservator Retinue **** Conservator-Prime ?? **** 2x Conservators *** Conservator Retinue **** Conservator-Prime ?? **** 2x Conservators *** Guardian Retinue **** Guardian-Prime ?? **** 2x Guardians *** Guardian Retinue **** Guardian-Prime ?? **** 2x Guardians *** Prosecutor Retinue **** Prosecutor-Prime ?? **** 2x Prosecutors *** Prosecutor Retinue **** Prosecutor-Prime ?? **** 2x Prosecutors *** Keeper Retinue **** Keeper-Prime ?? **** 2x Keepers *** Keeper Retinue **** Keeper-Prime ?? **** 2x Keepers Extremis Chambers * The Thunderous Melody ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Hyadron Starscale *** Lord-Natum Pralet Dragonthroat *** Knight-Heraldor ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? ** Drakesworn Temple *** Drakesworn Templar ?? *** Drakesworn Templar ?? *** Drakesworn Templar ?? ** Dracothian Guard *** Lightning Echelon **** 5x Tempestors **** 5x Fulminators *** Thunderwave Ecehlon **** 5x Desolators **** 5x Concussors Vanguard Chambers * The Savage Chant ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Aquilor Eberon Ghostsaber *** Knight-Zephyros ?? *** Knight-Barbaros ?? *** Knight-Azyros ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? ** Redeemer Conclave *** Warden Retinue **** Warden-Prime ?? **** 9x Wardens *** Warden Retinue **** Warden-Prime ?? **** 9x Wardens *** Warden Retinue **** Warden-Prime ?? **** 9x Wardens ** Angelos Conclave *** Tracker Retinue **** Tracker-Prime ?? **** 9x Trackers *** Hunter Retinue **** Hunter-Prime ?? **** 9x Hunters *** Pallador Retinue **** Pallador-Prime ?? **** 2x Palladors ?? *** Raider Retinue **** Raider-Prime ?? **** 2x Raiders ?? ** Paladin Conclave *** Stalker Retinue **** Stalker-Prime Rann the Black Lion **** 4x Stalkers *** Stalker Retinue **** Stalker-Prime ?? **** 4x Stalkers * The Surrounding Echo ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Sagittor Praloren Surestep *** Knight-Venator ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? ** Angelos Conclave *** Ranger Retinue **** Ranger-Prime ?? **** 4x Rangers *** Ranger Retinue **** Ranger-Prime ?? **** 4x Rangers *** Harrier Retinue **** Harrier-Prime ?? **** 2x Harriers **** 1x Gryph-Hound Alpha **** 9x Gryph-Hounds ** Justicar Conclave *** Nomad Retinue **** Nomad-Prime ?? **** 2x Nomads *** Nomad Retinue **** Nomad-Prime ?? **** 2x Nomads *** Nomad Retinue **** Nomad-Prime ?? **** 2x Nomads *** Raptor Retinue **** Raptor-Prime ?? **** 2x Raptors **** 3x Aetherwings *** Kestrel Retinue **** Kestrel-Prime ?? **** 2x Kestrels **** 3x Aetherwings Errant Chamber * The Lone Aria ** Errant-Questor Gareth Goldenshield ** Errant-Hunter Karo Brightroar ** Errant-Vandal Doran Skullcleaver ** Errant-Pariah Tyrus Dreadsong ** Errant-Ranger Ashana Truestrike ** Errant-Draconus Fulgren Greenheart ** Errant-Rogue Hallett Fleetfoot Ruination Chamber Covenant Chamber Logister Chamber Wayward Sons and Daughters These sons and daughters of the Canticle have undertaken missions beyond the greater Stormhost and haven't returned. Likely their mission from Sigmar is part of some greater goal that's beyond the designs of mortals. ''In reality, these characters were given out to stream followers as rewards for various stream-related things. I still like to keep a record of them and their stories and builds. '' * Errant-Cantor Vaylor Brightsong * Knight-Vexillor Thraven the Second * Knight-Heraldor ??